Schicksal
by Keeline
Summary: Warum müßen die mit den besten Idealen immer am härtesten Fallen?


Disclaimer: Die beschriebenen Figuren sowie Handlungsplätze gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören jemand anders und da ich mit dieser Geschichte ja auch kein Geld machen will habe ich auch gar nicht die Absicht es den Besitzern wegzunehmen.

_**Wenn das Schicksal nicht zerstören will**_

Es war einmal - oder vielleicht auch zweimal - eine Welt genant Gaja. Die Welt des Krieges. 

Laßt uns nun einen Augenblick in der Geschichte dieses Planeten betrachten.

Es ist auch jetzt, nicht unbedingt eine Seltenheit, wieder Krieg.

Er konnte ihren Schrei hören, wie sie in schierer Verzweiflung seinen Namen ausstieß. Sie konnte ihm  nicht mehr helfen. Oder er ihr... 

_Oh, ihr Götter, bitte laßt wenigstens sie entkommen! _

Blaues Feuer, geboren aus der schweren Beschädigung des Gaimilef, schoß in den Kontrollraum der Kampfmaschine und sprang hungrig auf den guten, doch auch verlorenen, Löwen zu. Jujuka kniff die schlitzförmigen Augen zusammen, gefangen in seiner zerstörten Rüstung, erwartete einen qualvollen Tod. 

Doch es kam kein Leid oder Schmerz. Zumindest nicht mehr als die nutzlose, zerquetschte rechte Schulter nach Überall abstrahlte. Der letzte Hieb Escaflownes hatte den Stahl nach innen zum Piloten gepreßt. 

Goldfarbene Iris lugten unter gleichfarbigen Liedern hervor, vorsichtig jederzeit auf das Eintreffen der noch ausbleibenden Schmerzen gefaßt. 

Was Jujuka sah war unglaublich. Die Flammen waren nur einen Handbreit von ihm stehen geblieben, eingefroren im Moment. Kein flackern, kein lodern oder brennen. Nicht einmal Hitze. Wie blaues Eis. 

Dabei hatten die Flammen die entstanden wenn die silberne Polyverbindung Feuer fing viele Hundert Grat. Der einzige Nachteil der liquiden Waffe.   

Auch spürte er an dem Druck den sein Körper auf seinen Rücken ausübte das er halb lag, der Gaimilef schien nach hinten zu fallen. Ohne sich zu bewegen. 

Welche Magie war das? 

Etwas weißes knisterndes und annähernd humanoides sah ganz selbstverständlich durch eine der Eisenwände herein. Als würden für Es die normalen Regeln der Wirklichkeit nicht gelten. 

Das Etwas schien zu lächeln, zerrte mühelos den Stahl zur Seite und legte dem verletzten Löwen der es nur anstarren konnte die Pseudohand auf die Wunde. Diese brannte plötzlich für einen Sekundenbruchteil höllisch. Jujuka konnte einen Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken. 

Doch dann war da nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen, das genauso schnell zu einem leichten  

Kribbeln wurde und dann gänzlich verschwand. 

Die Flammen verblassten ebenfalls und waren dann wie nie gewesen. Zumindest im Innenraum, außen loderten sie noch einmal hell auf, wie er durch die Sichtschlitze sehen konnte. Eine Erschütterung sagte ihm das die Rüstung nun aufgeschlagen war. 

In der Sphäre das vollkommenen Glücks hatte der verzweifeltste Wunsch Serenas / Kommandant  

Dilandaos das Leben des einzigen Wesens gerettet das über 10 Jahre hinweg in der dunkelsten Zeit immer gut und treu gewesen war. Trost und Schutz waren nur aus den Händen des Löwen gekommen. So gut es dieser nur gekonnt hatte. 

Er durfte nicht sterben!   

Und so wie die Wünsche der Soldaten den Tod gebracht hatten so hatte der unverdorbene und inbrünstige Wunsch des Mädchens leben bewahrt.

Ein Mädchen das in der Finsternis nichts so sehr gebraucht hatte wie einen treuen Freund. Und ihn in Jujuka gefunden hatte.

Die Verkörperung des erschaffenden Schicksals, noch immer weiß und Knisternd wie das Leben selbst, wand sich fort. 

Sein Teil war getan.

In Jujukas Innern klang noch immer die Melodie von Serenas kindlichem Lachen als er geheilt seinem Gaimilef entstieg. 

Er konnte gerade noch sehen wie Allens Rüstung von Escaflowne getroffen umfiel und der unversehrte Allen Shezar ihr entsprang und seine Schwester umarmte. 

Es war wieder Serena, die er da in den Armen hielt, nicht mehr Dilandao. Die Augenfarbe, der Ausdruck darin, die Haare, das verschwinden der Narbe.

Eine gewaltige Last, der er sich in Folge der Jahre gar nicht mehr bewußt gewesen war, fiel von Jujuka ab. Die Seele seiner unschuldigen Serena war in Sicherheit. Und alle Ritter und Reiter und Hexer der Seibacher würden das nicht mehr ändern können.

 General Dilandao existierte nicht mehr. 

Jujuka lächelte.

*Das Leben* ging weiter.

Die Natur der Zeit ist die Veränderung und Entwicklung. 

Dinge entstehen oder werden vernichtet. 

Leben wird geboren und stirbt wieder. 

Seit Anbeginn der Zeit zielt die Entwicklung darauf ab das erschaffen wird. Im Gebiet der Biologie sprechen wir beispielweise in diesem Zusammenhang von der Evolution. 

Doch es liegt auch in der Natur der Realität, das es stets leichter ist zu zerstören als zu erschaffen. Welcher Faktor also sorgt dafür das dennoch mehr entsteht und weiter besteht als zerstört wird? Der Entropie Effekt nagt doch schließlich an allem. 

Etwas muß sich mit großem Gewicht in die Wagschale werfen.

Das weiße Knistern setzte seinen Weg weiter fort, ließ das Schlachtfeld hinter sich und suchte einen Ort der Maschinen und Berechnung auf. 

Zeibach in seiner ganzen kalten und präzise kalkulierten Pracht lag vor ihm.

Dort unten waren zwei Leben verloschen. Beide gewaltsam. Das eine willentlich und bereit zu sterben ‑ es als Teil des selbst gefügten Schicksals wissend ‑ und das andere Leben zwar auch bereit doch mehr aus Resignation und es als Strafe hinnehmend. 

Der Nachfahre der Drachen Atlantis´ war durch sein eigenes Schwert gefallen und der anschließende Sturz hatte ihn getötet. 

Hitomie hatte nur noch Folkens Tod betrauern können. Den Tod von Vans Bruder. 

Als die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens vom Mond der Illusionen gänzlich vom Geistkörper des ermordeten Herrschers eingenommen war wandte sich *Das Leben* dem gestorbenen Folken zu. Sein Licht war verloschen. Und da er im Glauben starb Buße tun zu müssen für das Leid das er unter der Regentschaft der Zeibacher verursacht hatte würde er auch drüben auf der anderen Seite niemals ganz herzensfroh werden können. Glücklich vielleicht, aber nicht selig. Und die Ewigkeit war lang. 

Das weise Knistern bedauerte und betrauerte Folken. So hohe Ideale und trotzdem nicht mit Glück gesegnet und vor sich selbst gescheitert. 

Es wurde Zeit für eine zweite Chance. 

Unkörperliche weiße Finger zogen die Schwertspitze aus der Brust des tödlich Verwundeten, legte sich auf, eine weitere kühle Hand strich über die Augen des Toten und schloß sie. Dann glitt die Hand höher und ruhte auf der Stirn. Zwei Impulse wurde gleichzeitig losgeschickt, einer brachte das Herz wieder zum Schlagen, der andere ließ wieder Wellen schlagen wo tödlich flache Linien geherrscht hatten. 

Den gebrochenen Flügel ließ das Leben wie er war. Ein bißchen Straffe mußte schon sein. Fünf Wochen nicht fliegen zu können würde Folken eine Lehre sein schließlich mußte auf jede Aktion eine Reaktion folgen. 

Doch war auch der Tod Folkens im Großen Buch der Welt verzeichnet worden. 

Er durfte nun nicht einfach aufstehen und zurück auf die Bühne der Ereignisse spazieren. 

Wie lange? Wie lange sollte es den Erstgeborenen des Königshauses Vanelias aus dem Lauf der Dinge halten? Wie lange währe angemessen oder durfte es überhaupt? Eine schwierige Frage. 

Das Wesen entschied schließlich das Folken selbst zu überlassen, doch sollte es mindestens ein Jahr sein. Hätte er nach einem Jahr Frieden mit sich und seiner Rolle in den vergangenen Jahren geschlossen währe es gut und er könnte nach Vanelia und zu Van zurückkehren. Vielleicht auch beim Wiederaufbau helfen. 

Doch wenn nicht..? Wenn seine Flügel noch immer schwarz währen weil er von sich selbst schlecht dachte.. Was dann? In diesem Zustand währe er seinem Bruder und der Wiedererrichtung des Königreichs nicht hilfreich. 

Durch die Fremde in Einsamkeit zu pilgern mußten ja nicht zwangsweise eine heilsame Wirkung haben. Folken hatte die ganzen vergangenen Jahre einsam verbracht und es hatte ihm nicht geholfen, ebenfalls fern der Heimat. 

Nein, entschied das Schicksal. Nicht alleine. Folken sollte nie wieder einsam sein. 

Auch dem Engel mit den schwarzen Flügeln stand Glück zu. 

Ja, entschied *das Leben* so sollte es sein. 

Es brachte Folken fort, an einen abgelegenen ruhigen und idyllischen Ort. Mit Wäldern, weiten Ebenen, Wild und klaren Bächen. Mit allem was zum Leben nötig war. Und dann zog das Etwas los und holte das Letzte was es noch zu Folkens Glück brauchte. Naria und Eria. Lebend! 

Das Schicksal betrachtete es als seine Pflicht und außerdem ging es ihm um das Prinzip! 

Also ob sich die Fügung von einem Maschine kontrollieren ließe. 

Nein, Die Menschen und alle anderen Wesen bestimmten ihr Schicksal selbst, nur manchmal, ganz selten, wenn es zu schlecht lief dann brauchten auch die besten Menschen Hilfe. 

Ein Lächeln huschte über das was einem Gesicht entsprach, es würde Folken glücklich sehen.

Und seine Arbeit währe damit hier getan.


End file.
